wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Coyote (Reverb)
This was created by Reverb. Please do not copy or take credit for any concepts, coding, writing or artwork. Please do not edit this page in any way. ---- C O Y O T E You can't take me, yeah Coding by Stardust. A P P E A R A N C E Got to fight another fight I gotta run another night Get it out, check it out I'm on my way and I don't feel right I gotta get me back I can't be beat and that's a fact It's OK, I'll find a way You ain't gonna take me down, no way Coyote has a tall, thin build, though you might blame it on a lack of substantial food. She has black scales, dark as a desert night. Green hints stain her wings and main scales. Her underbelly is grey, and her eyes are green as oasis palms. She might even be described as beautiful, if it weren’t for the scars that crisscross her tall frame. Ripped wing membrane and pale scars, the story of her life, plastered on her scales for all to see. While she never knew her mother, she still deals with the side effects of Deathbite every day. A lowered white blood cell capacity in her scales and skin makes it take extended periods of time for wounds to completely heal. The biggest scar is on the left side of her neck, and the second largest is on her left hind leg. The scar on leg hinders her and she sometimes walks with a limp. Her front talons are covered in tiny nicks and scratches, one for every time she’s ever cut her talon on anything. Her left horn is snapped near the tip and a scar traces across the side of her face, narrowly missing her eye. She has a triangular metal blade tied to her tail with worn camel leather strips, mimicking the tail barb of a SandWing. She wears a Dragonbite Viper fang in her right ear that has silver on the root. This is her most expensive adornment. P E R S O N A L I T Y Yeah Don't judge a thing till you know what's inside it Don't push me, I'll fight it Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it You can't come uninvited Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no You can't take me, I'm free Coyote has... a reputation. The Lone Wolf, The Blade Runner, the mind-reading NightWing who was commander under the most manipulative SandWing sister; She must be just as dangerous as Blister, if not worse? 100% wrong. True, she was a general for Blister, but she is most definitely not as dangerous as the not-so-manipulating SandWing Queen. You may think, if she’s not dangerous, how did she get such a reputation? Lies. One little lie. The rest is assumptions, exaggerations, and misheard facts. But if an assumption make her seem more deadly, why correct it? Coyote might be the biggest liar to ever step on the dunes of the Kingdom Of Sand. And she relies on those lies in almost everything she does. If you’ve a story of her ‘great’ skills in a battle, aren’t you more likely to think that you can’t beat her. If you’ve heard she has telepathy, wouldn’t you think she knows your every secret? She’s an amazing storyteller. Ask her how she got the scar on her face? You’ll get a epic story about how she fought three full-grown MudWings, killing the BigWings and sending the others fleeing. In reality, she only fought a juvenile, who happened to have just lost his troop that day. But that doesn’t make her seem dangerous. What about that scar on her neck? She’ll come up with a tale fit for Queen Coral’s scrollracks, about how she snuck into the SkyWing palace, nearly assassinating Queen Scarlet in her sleep, only to be stopped by Burn, and nearly end the War months before the Dragonets of Destiny ever showed up. Really, she snuck into the Sky palace only to be chased out by an entire patrol of guards. Coyote doesn’t like to rely on others. After being pushed her entire dragonethood, who would blame her? She would much rather slash your snout and leave you to spread more rumors then let you tag along. She is independent and self-reliant. Coyote has a strong maternal instinct. Being Cougar’s main protection for the first 6 years of their lives, she could never bring herself to hurt a helpless dragonet. She would never leave a dragonet in harm if she could stop it. She would never wish her dragonethood on anyone. Coyote is a wild spirit, and cares a lot about her freedom. She doesn’t like staying in one place, and would prefer to be on her own in the desert, then caring for someone else. H I S T O R Y Why did it all go wrong? I wanna know what's going on And what's this holding me? I'm not where I'm supposed to be I gotta fight another fight I gotta fight with all my might I'm getting out, so check it out You're in my way, yeah, you better watch out Oh, come on! Crisisfixer lived on the volcano, as strategist for Queen Battlewinner, always scouting the continent and studying scrolls for future assassination assignments and starting targeted battles. On one of said trips, she met a RainWing named Gleam, who was infected with a Rabies-like sickness. He bit her ear and she carried the disease for nearly a year, although her NightWing blood kept the insanity symptoms at bay. Mastermind named the disease morbis infirnum and she was shunned, even though she was unaffected by the most dangerous symptoms. She found out she was with egg and she was chased out, mostly because Mastermind said that the disease would deathly harm the egg and the dragonet wouldn’t be sane. Crisisfixer wandered the desert, finding that the dry air and heat slowed the disease’s progression, but unfortunately didn’t stop it. One day, an odd SandWing approached her with an offer, her egg for a panacea to cure her. She accepted. The SandWing, named Caracal, raised the egg—which would hatch to be Coyote—in the Scorpion Den. She named the small dragonet after her wily tendencies and smart adaptations. She raised her to be a soldier for Burn, along with a SkyWing dragonet called Cougar. Not that well, I might add. One day, Caracal smacked Cougar with her tail barb, accidentally scratching her. Begrudgingly, Caracal took her to Cactus, a doctor in the Den. The two dragonets decided to follow Diamondback, a well-known figure in the den, who happened in during Cougar’s exam. She agreed to let them follow her, and they headed for the Talons of Peace. Nautilus allowed them to join and Diamondback—true to her leader’s qualities—eventually became second in power. Diamondback was put in charge of finding the SkyWing egg for the prophecy. She took Cougar and Coyote on her scouting mission, unfortunately getting caught by a guard named Aether. They were sent to the arena, although Cougar was spared. Coyote won three fights, while Diamondback lost to Peril on her fifth. A different guard, named Dawn, helped her escape. She joined Blister, saying she could see the future and read minds so she could rise in power. She is now wandering the desert, stopping by different oasis, looking for any little job that she’ll get payed for. R E L A T I O N S Don't judge a thing till you know what's inside it Don't push me, I'll fight it Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it You can't come uninvited Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no You can't take me, I'm free Caracal “I’ll kill her.” Cougar “She’s different then I remember. Meaner. That’s funny coming from me, but it’s true.” Dingo, Wolf, & Cougar “Great moons above, these three have found their way into my nightmares.” G A L L E R Y Why did it all go wrong? I wanna know what's going on And what's this holding me? I'm not where I'm supposed to be I gotta fight another fight I gotta fight with all my might I'm getting out, so check it out You're in my way, yeah, you better watch out Oh, come on! CoyoteRH_-_ReverbtheDragon.png|Rough Headshot by myself. 20190724_125840.jpg|By Droplet the SeaWing! Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Criminal)